


Pure, unfaltering chains of a link

by helpfulnoodle



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Gen, Kinda messed up, movie verse, theres like one oc in this, wow what a time to be doing a English gcse and be writing a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpfulnoodle/pseuds/helpfulnoodle
Summary: "You sold your soul?""Sort of. In my family it's very tame"A different timeline staring my horrible language skills. Daemons, gods and some ideas based on surfaceges Pokémon go.Miss peregrine centric





	1. Embers

Baron. He stood before miss peregrine alike a hyena, gripping the boys shirt, knife to his neck. She steadied herself. 'Not yet'. Alma wasn't stupid. She knew he wanted her in that cage, she just wanted to buy time for her children by creating a petty argument. 

A soldier at heart. 

She readied herself once more, and took in the words of farewell from her children, though part of her screamed to fight. 'Not yet'. 

Flying into the cage, she fought with her inner self. It dazed her to try and cripple the fire that yelled at her to blow her cover, but she iced over with a steeled bird expression.   
Baron looked on,smirking. 

Bastard. 

For once every part of her phyche agreed. A fluttering flame growing. 

Baron carried the cage with no great care. Setting her down, he gestured at a chair. 

Her soul did not shout, nor whisper. It was deathly silent. 

She changed, as quietly as the words in her head. 

Miss peregrine sat before the baron, waiting, not wishing. He had a smirk plastered to his face as he tied down her wrists. The flame grew smaller. Alma was aware of her stupidly vulnerable she was, and the flame grew into an ember. 

"I've got you in quite the uncomfortable situation here, haven't I ?"

Alma sat and stared, almost bored.

He was taking forever to get to the punchline. 

"Now here's something fairly simple. You tell me where your soul is immediately and that will be all I take. If not, I'm afraid you'll have to lose a wing" the baron laughed at his own joke. 

There was a splitting headache that washed over Alma. The turned away slightly, still silent. 

"Not gonna tell." The baron shifted his knife closer to Almas wrist. "C'mon. I'm sure you don't want to lose everything. Where is you soul."

The ember finally burnt out.

"Where is your soul so I can take it." He lifted his arm, blade glinting against a small light. 

" You can't take it. " she spoke eventually. There was a puff of smoke. 

"Why not." He was irritated. How amusing. 

Alma didn't speak. He growled and brought his hand down, fast and strategically. She should've screamed, but she looked away. 

Baron let off a gasp

 

Inferno. 

'It was dark outside, and she was far too young to be there

"The problem with the links are that they are very protective. A little too much don't you think. Once they choose a host, boom, that's it, once the cuff is snapped the chain has no purpose. That's why many ymbyrnes stay far away from them, they're scared, scared of being bound by the chain,they don't realise the chain keeps everything from falling. But you're not scared, are you kiddo?"  
The man had a kind face, a master in his trade. 

"No sir"  
Not even a stutter. 

"You will stay strong, like my soldier. You'll complete you training and become a caregiver to other children."  
He was smiling at her, beaming. So proud. 

"Yes sir. I promise sir"  
Such loyalty would be good

"Then you know what to do"and with a sad smile, he left. He wouldn't be seen again.   
She was alone in the darkness, no light, no warmth, only a cave to enter. 

The heat was radiating. She kept a steady pace. There was something in there, she knew it. 

An inferno.'


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop. I already had written this so yep.

Alma felt the words vibrate down her throat and burn from her mouth, but they weren't hers. It was too stern, too distorted. Too deadly. Her wrist burnt, not because of the firey pain of a lost limb. 

It always happens when a link takes control. 

The seeping numbness from a lost headache took hold, as complete power shifted to the daemon in her soul. 

'The girl, she was far too young to have this, but the link saw greatness in her. 

"What are you, small one"  
It was a deep rumbling sound, barely distinguishable in the cave. 

"Human, I do believe."

The sound laughed, a hearty one. One that you would hear from a father, or a brother. 

"You are much nicer than the others who have come through this cave, they wanted only power but I do sense something else within you."

Alma felt the wind rush past her. It was above now. 

She looked up, straightened her posture and spoke "if your soul sees it true, then so be it."

The sound smirked. "Precisely."  
'

Alma was vaguely aware of her shifting, her children crying. Her eyes stung, but she flapped her wings and flew to the tower. 

Transforming once more, her wrist itched and ached. Something left her, it stung like hell but she stayed upright. 

"What was that about"  
She asked. 

"We both care for those children, don't act like I did anything wrong."  
It was very angry. 

"Baaz that's not what I'm talking about. You helped me out there, and as far as I can tell there have been no links added."  
She spoke calmly, her mother voice. 

"Oh. Well you didn't choose to go inferno, I did. The rules of the way links work is that if that happens I have to remove one, but seeing as you accepted it I have to add one on again."

"So it stays the same-"  
She was interrupted by a gasp of pain. 

"Sorry young one. Let me back in and once you reach your children you won't feel anything."  
It said, helping the bird to stand. 

"Do it when I transform okay"

"Okay, young one"  
It said with an audible smirk

"I'm not that young, I'm over 100"

"And I was created at the dawn of time, your point being?"

Alma braced and flew off the tower, the red iron behind her, the blue ocean before her. The children had certainly done well to find the boat, it was an old sailors ship, like the one that- what was Enoch doing. 

"MISS PEREGRINE. DOWN HERE"

She flew to the ground, landed with a hard thud but was fine all the same. Some of the other children turned to look at her, and ran up.

Except Jake. 

Engrossed in the constant hugs and kind words she didn't even notice how pale the boy had gone, or the fact his eyes seemed to be plastered to the air above her. 

The children parted, and Alma had to face Jake. 

"What's that?"

"What's what"  
Playing dumb would buy her time. 

"Don't play dumb" 'shit' "what is that giant looming...whatever it is a daemon I dunno above you?"

"I'm not a daemon I am a god and my chhote wants to speak on private about this." Baav rumbled out. 

The other children looked purely confused by the conversation. 

"Children, can I leave Enoch and Emma in charge while I have a private talk with Jake?"

They nodded and let the two past, Claire waving at them. 

Alma walked into an empty room and shit the door behind him. 

"You gonna tell me what the hell is floating above you or do I have to research it?"  
He sounded cynical. 

"Watch your tone and don't call baav 'it'"

"Oh so it has a name"  
The boy was getting more sarcastic each minute. 

Miss peregrine huffed, and said"If you realy want to know, you cannot tell a soul. That would warrant... let's just say baav is the reason my and the other ymbyrnes weren't dead by the time you got there. In fact, Jake you can meet my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh son.


	3. The inferno god

'It was a cold night on the ship, the youngest there wondered why the woman travelled all the way from England just to collect her, but trusted in her link.   
"It's cold here, come inside Alma."  
The woman had a kind face, but not a kind voice. 

"The moon has a halo, might want to stay out a bit longer. It's gonna be raining for a while ma'am."  
The young girl sounded almost bored by the conversation. 

"Now Alma I have asked you politely to call me miss advocate."

"And I have replied politely that it feels unnatural for me to do so, and an automatic change would be unlikely. If it were to happen it would likely make me very scared when it comes to talking to you as you have tried to remove a word from my vocabulary."

Miss advocate stood stunned for a few seconds. 

"I'm not as stupid as you think. I was born in England, I moved here when I was a babe. I completed my education in a few years and joined my group, so would you stop treating me like a doll. Dolls may be meek playthings, but porcelain is strong."  
She spoke with an accent, a little scouse, a little something else. 

"Young lady I treat you like a child because you are one. Now listen here-"

"I. Am not. A child. You say that one more time and you'll be thrown overboard, if you're lucky. I've handled my self for years, I can handle some pissy Londoners 'education scheme' and all the other spoilt brats you call children. I may look young, but I'm a soldier.'

Esmeralda looked on, trying to find a refute, but couldn't. The moons halo grew larger, and so did her wonder for one Alma Bentham. 

Her eyes were dark, they had seen the horrors that this world could bring. She was far too young, yet inside her an echo of an innocence burned deep within an inferno.'

Miss peregrine rolled her sleeve up, not caring where the fabric creased. 

"Not a soul. Promise."  
It was a growl, a commanding officer, not a mother. 

"Promise." Jake, the poor boy, was unbeknownst to what would happen. 

There was a flooding heat in the room, and a gasp from someone. The room was spun in the light of a God, the sound of worlds breaking and stars reigniting reigned supreme. 

"Greetings, Jake"  
The flames died down, the lava taking shape. 

Before him stood a god, a god yet a human still, in form and in chain. 

"I am baav, the source of your ymbyrnes' power, and much of her patriarchal care. What do you wish to know of me."

*clunk*

"Well it's not that I didn't expect that, I'm more disappointed than anything."  
It was a snarky voice.   
"Hush now Alma. Let the boy wake."

For Miss peregrine, a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She didn't have to be constantly on edge, scared of blowing her cover or saying something to upset someone. She had someone to tell her when to stop, and not just in her mind. 

"What are you?"  
Jake was awake again, and high pitched. 

"In peculiar storytelling I am a so called link. While my kind has been viewed as those who seek to seduce ymbyrnes into giving us immortalality via them, I can assure you that is not my case."  
Baav spoke with a levelled voice. 

"What is your case?"

Baav smirked.   
"My case is the protection of my kind, and of yours. I am as part of her soul as her second one, and apart of yours the same."

Jake gave a wild look at Miss peregrine.   
"His kin helped your grandfather escape Poland. That's why you can see him."it's was very declarative. 

"People in the peculiar world often view my kind as daemons, horrors untold. Often the linked are hunted down, killed and erased from history. Recently though, links have disappeared into the likes of myth and legend. We had another monster to face. Now the linked must hide in the shadows of others."  
Baav spoke with a solemn voice, Alma visibly wincing at the word of murder. 

"Miss, you said that I couldn't tell a soul, is this why."

"Yes, I am afraid Jake. Not only would I be immediately killed for my link, but all witnesses would also be killed. That means anyone who has been in contact with a linked."  
She was deadly serious. 

"Meaning.."

"That everyone you know, knew and don't would be at risk. Ymbyrne law is good to some, and horrible to those history has labels villains. I didn't choose to be an ymbyrne, I was taken from my home, and while I do love you and all my children, I have been penalised for not teaches you the laws of ymbyrnes."  
She was on the verge of tears.   
"She spent the first years of her life running from those she would eventually call her sisters. She then spent the next few years training to kill someone who would eventually become a mother. But then, you'd know everything about having to look in the eye the thing that killed your father figure."


End file.
